The term “martial arts” generally refers to systems and traditions of combat practices. The term “mixed martial arts” (MMA) refers to combat that includes both striking and grappling, encompassing techniques from martial arts as well as from various other combat sports. Brazilian jiu-jitsu is a martial art combat system that emphasizes grappling and ground fighting.